My story
by Dysccord
Summary: In the span of one moment, things can change. And you're whole life before you know it, ruined. Roxas wasn't expecting things to transpire the way they did. And yet here he is.


My story by Dyscord

Chapter 1: The day the world came crashing down.

The rays of sunlight had passed through the curtains, shimmering onto the sleeping face of the boy in the bed. Immediate discomfort caused the boy to shift and stir in his sleep until eventually rising. A soft yet drawn out yawn danced around the room, as his eyes scanned for any familiar figure. Voices could be heard emitting from the livingroom. Almost as if speaking in hushed voices which had confused the boy slightly. Not knowing what else to do, he simply called out.

"Babe, you there?" The boy inquired as he dressed himself decently.

The wooden door with a slight squeak opened slowly as she could be seen. Her elegant and beautiful face was practically glistening within the sunlight as she would give off a sad smile. She made her way to edge of the bed in their room and sat down softly and looked away with hesitation in her eyes. "How are you Roxas?" She asked now looking the boy into his eyes.

He had just smiled softly, as if a natural reaction to seeing her and sat on the bed as well. His calm and collected attitude emitting and practically filling the room. The voices from the livingroom continued but the boy Roxas hadn't put too much thought into it and looked back at his fiance. "I'm fine Namine. What about you?" He asked as he reached for her hand. Unusual to him, she had retracted her hand and let out a sad sigh.

"Roxas… I'm going to live with my Dad. And I… I don't think we should see each other anymore.." Namine said as her gaze shifted from his eyes to the ground.

In that one moment, his ears began ringing, his eyes had widened, his heart stopped all the while her words echoed in his mind. "C-come on now, this isn't a funny joke." He stated trying to collect himself as he looked at her frantically trying to see any sign of her messing with him, but it was to no avail. "You can't be serious." He said now, his voice slightly raising in pitch, causing her to look at him. Her face was far from positive as her expression became somewhat lifeless. "Roxas, I'm serious. ."

His mind was now racing at a million miles an hour as he took her hand into his own. Desperation deep within his eyes as he tried to fight back tears. "Namine, we can talk about this. We can figure things out. Just please, give this some thought. I don't know what I did wrong. But I can fix this." Roxas' words of pleading triggered the two voices in the livingroom to emerge within the bedroom now. Namine's parents were standing there at the doorway but he couldn't bare to look at anything other than her eyes.

"Roxas, she's made her mind and there is no changing that. You should just pack up your things and leave." Namine's mother had stated rudely all the while her father just kept listening.

"Look, I am speaking to your daughter. Not you. And right now I'd appreciate it if you'd leave us be." His words carried on heavily throughout the room and yet his gaze did not yield.

"Roxas! Enough is Enough! Just let this go." Her father remarked with evident aggravation in his tone of voice. After her father's statement, all three of them had walked out into the living room, leaving Roxas alone in his bedroom. All his emotions and thoughts were overflowing his head until eventually he snapped. He rose from the bed and picked up a chair. "Why am I not good enough?!" He shouted as he hurled the chair into the door. In a matter of moments Namine's father had entered the room and in one punch, sent Roxas to the floor.

Her father was now standing over Roxas and hitting over and over and Roxas struggled to break free from the hits. The rage in her father's eyes rivaled that of Roxas's as he ended up biting Namine's father's thumb causing him to stop punching Roxas. "Let go of me damn you!" Roxas had loosened his grip on the now bloodied and broken thumb as her father rose and walked out of the room. While he couldn't see himself, Roxas knew he was in bad shape. His face hurt all over and blood was dripping. With aggravation hitting him a second time now, Roxas shouted again. "Congratulations, you're no better than my own parents now!"

Leaving the room only to grab trash bags, Roxas couldn't even bare to look at anyone. After a few moments of silence spared only by the sound of things getting packed and tears, a knocking on the door could be heard. Before he knew it, two officers were standing in the room with him. "Sir, we have received reports of you acting ballistic." One cop spoke out while both looked at the boy. "Well officers, you go ahead and let me know when the love of your life, be it a girlfriend, fiance, or wife leaves you and tell me how you'd react. Infact, call me." Roxas spat out at them, venom and toxic deep in his words.

The cops, now eyeing his injuries took a step closer to look at his face. "What happened here? What happened to you?" The one cop asked while the other had began writing on his pad. Both seemed genuinely concerned but it didn't matter. "I tripped over the bed and fell." Roxas state as he continued packing. "You fell? All of that from falling? Nothing else happened?" The cop inquired while scanning the room for any evidence of a struggle. "Yeah, that's all that happened. Now as you can tell, I have packing to do. So unless you'd like to assist me with packing, I think we are done here."

Without another word, the cops had left the room. Leaving Roxas once again alone. Too many thoughts and emotions had kept Roxas from speaking to anyone else. And so, he picked up his phone and began calling people that could come pick him up. Eventually, His Friends Terra,Aqua, Axel, and Demnyx were able to come pick him up until his father's roommate could bring him to Radiant Garden. With his things packed and out in the front yard in the form of many bags, he took his own house key off of his lanyard and placed it on the counter. "I guess this is goodbye." Roxas took a deep breath before leaving the house and waited for his friends to come and pick him up. After all the tears shed, all he could manage to do was sit there in silence and wait.

Before he knew it, his friends had shown up and they all piled his things into the van. All the bags that had filled the yard somehow managed to fit into one van with all of them in it as well. Sorrow had overcome Roxas as he took one last look at the house. "Roxas, you ready? Terra asked with a concerned expression on his face. "Y-yeah, let's go." Roxas said as he climbed into the van and looked away.

The ride to Terra's house was a quiet one, until Demnyx spoke up to break the silence. "So, you got paid today right? Want to go cash that?" He had asked, while driving. Roxas' gaze shifted from the window to the floor. "I was planning to take her out today…" Once again, everyone had fallen dead silence within the van. Some time passed and the group had made it Terra's house. After unloading the van, they stood about. "You guys can leave. I understand you all already had plans. I'll be fine. Seriously." Roxas stated calmly. After convincing them enough, the others had left.

"This is all really happening isn't it..?" The one single thought kept replying over in his mind as he sat on the porch. Despair and sorrow clouded Roxas' mind as he struggled to understand the situation. "Where did I go wrong..?" All the memories of the moment he had ever shared with Namine assaulted the very foundation of sanity in his mind. A relentless siege that bore nothing but negativity and dark thoughts.

More often than not, we don't tend to appreciate things that are all around us. The moments we share. The people we meet. The relationships we forge. But, like all good things, those change. Remember that Roxas.


End file.
